Boys Night Out
by torianime246
Summary: The boys are going out on the town. And they choose Las Vegas to do it in. Gambling. Swearing. Drinking. Craziness. Beware that first drink and a little yaoi action.


Hey! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I wish I did.

* * *

This is what I get for waking up in Vegas….

Heading to Las Vegas in a limousine, a group of supernatural beings are somewhat ready to party. As reluctant as they may seem. Inside the limousine the group is dressed in everyday clothes. Tattered jeans and converse all around. Obvious newbies. None of them know what they got themselves into and will wish they never took that first drink in the sin city, Las Vegas. They'll learn or won't if they can even remember.

Ichigo POV

They couldn't just leave me at home could they. I would rather be in my room reading the latest shounen magazine then be in this limousine with these idiots. How am I supposed to have fun with this stoic bastard, Byakuya, hanging over my shoulder and Kenpachi ready to stick a sword up my ass. I'm not even old enough to drink. And neither is Toushiro. What the hell is he doing here? I know Matsumoto kicked him out the office. Probably bribed him with work she isn't going to do. Poor little bastard. He's going to have a stroke when he gets back.

Then there's Renji, all we're going to do is fight. What a waste of a perfectly good evening. Honestly, I'm surprised that Nanao isn't here to supervise Kyoraku, he's going to run wild. I'm not going to be held responsible for these idiots. I'll leave that up to Uryu. He actually came. I think that's the most awkward thing about this whole situation.

No need to worry about Chad. He'll just blend into the background with me. There wont be anything too crazy going on while Chad is here to subtract from the mood. Of course, he hasn't said a word, yet, even with Renji talking in his ear.

My gaze instinctively catches Byakuya staring at Renji. He might get in trouble latter for acting inappropriately. Or some shit like that.

Then that other guy with the 69 tattoo, I think his name was Shuuhei, is tagging along. Does he even know what that tattoo means hear in the world of the living.

My thoughts are interrupted by this constant burning in the back of my head. Here it goes. For some reason, that blue-haired ass survived the invasion of Hueco Mundo and is throwing daggers at the back of my head. This is the thanks I get for letting that bastard live. Maybe I should have killed him. Maybe. I'll think about it later.

Right now, I'm plotting on how to escape this "boys night out."

Kyoraku POV

I knew this was a good idea. Having a boys night out is just what we needed. I've been so stressed lately and Nanao won't let me drink anything. She need some dick in her life. Or pussy. I don't discriminate.

Anyway, I think we needed a good time after this whole Aizen mess. I'm just disappointed that this is all I could get together. Oh well, their lost. This is going to be a night we will never forget and I made sure of that.

He checked inside his jacket pocket for the pills he had acquired from Urahara before he set off the invitations. These will come in handy, especially with this dreary group. I can't wait to see what kind of kick these babies have. Hehehehe..

Uryu POV

All these Soul Reapers and even a hollow. My quincy pride. This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here. But I couldn't just leave Ichigo and Chad to there own devices. Who knows what kind of trouble they will get into. What if they need me and my sewing kit? I have to be here. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

Renji POV

This is exciting. Out in the world of the living and going to this Vegas place is awesome.

" Hey. Renji. Why does your captain keep glaring at you?" whispered Shuuhei from beside me.

Sweat Drop.

"Knowing him. I could be breathing wrong. It's alright. I'm not worried about it."

"Your not going to have any fun with him watching your behavior like this."

More sweating.

" Look I said don't worry about it . Your gonna make me paranoid. He'll be too busy doing his own thing to watch me." Renji waved Shuuhei off. He wasn't going to worry about anything once he got piss in your pants drunk.

Even as he said that he could still feel the burning sensation on the side of his face. Yep. Definitely nothing to think about.

Toshiro POV

Matsumoto better do all that paper work she promised or I'm going to loose my Captaincy when I kill her. One of us has to go.

I played with my fake idea some more while I thought about this ridiculous ordeal. Like this was really going to work. I was never going to pass for someone over twenty one. I barely reach over 4 ft. I swear, if they try to pass me off as a midget this whole hellish desert is going to turn into my own snowy playground.

Looking at our group I don't think we will be staying here very long anyway.

This place was so hot…too hot…where is this hellhole anyway…

"Hey. Kurosaki! What are we going to be doing here, anyway?"

"Eh?"

" I said what are we doing? You should know right?" pointing at all the lights and buildings. Gaudy. Matsumoto would love it.

Ichigo POV

Is he serious? Who doesn't know what goes on in this place. You could say anything and be right. The craziest shit would happen and what happens here, stays here. Then I looked around at all the expecting faces. I shook my head ferociously. I was not about to answer this question. I soundlessly looked to Chad and Uryu for help and those bastards looked away.

Chad POV

Sorry Ichigo.

Uryu POV

I don't think he needs my help here.

Ichigo POV

A silent FUCK YOU to the both of you.

Thankfully the car started to slow down and I was saved by the driver.

The driver got out and opened the door.

"We're here at the hotel casino, the Nightengale. I hope you enjoy yourselves in Las Vegas. Call me when you need a ride."

"Thanks buddy" said Kyoraku and tipped his fedora.

"Well looks like your going to find out for yourselves." I grinned widely as I slipped out the car.

Kyoraku POV

Wow. This place isn't too shabby. I could get used to it.

Marble floors. Morals of the Greek gods. The lobby was bustling with some many people as we crossed I had to check to see if my group was still there. The columns rose about a hundred feet high. It was so elegant inside. There was a huge fountain outside. The structure was amazing and the inside of the place was obviously Greek themed with a modern edge. Looks like something that came straight off of Olympus.

"Are you done gawking? We need to get checked in." Byakuya strode up beside me and interrupted me thoughts. Before I could even answer..

"What's the rush? Are you in a rush to get your beauty sleep?" Kenpachi wouldn't a chance to piss him off.

"No. I simply want us to stay on schedule. That's it."

"I think I know the real reason your trying to get to the room. You can't wait to-"

"Hey! Now gentlemen. Can we stop bickering? It's supposed to be a good time." I had to quickly blurt out anything to stop Kenpachi blurting out anything that would cause a mass panic. First things first. We could at least check in.

Byakuya silently back off but not before he glared at Kenpachi. Healthy friction. I think.

I reached the counter and greeted the lovely lady at the desk with a friendly smile.

She quickly smiled back. Easy. I'll be back later.

"Hello", she said slowly, "how can I help you?" all to eager to help with other things.

"Aw..yes. I want to check in my group. You see we're having a boys night out. We asked for the penthouse suite."

"Yes, sir. I see it here in our database. Here's the key. Please feel free to let me know if you have any trouble. I'm sure I can help you."

"I bet you could. Thanks for the key. See you later." What a slut. Perfect.

Ichigo POV

Did I really have to see Kyoraku flirt with that desk lady? You know what. I didn't see anything. Moving on with my life.

We eventually made it up to the penthouse but we didn't get to skip the awkward trip up the elevator. I really enjoyed having somebody's dick pressed against my back. I don't know who and I don't want to find out. I was the first to bust out of the elevator and the first to breath in the air that wasn't man stank plus expensive cologne. All you need is deodorant fucker.

The rest of the group caught up to me and Kyoraku approached the door and held out the key card. Click. The whole groups attention was on the door.

"OK guys, when we get in here get dressed and we will head out. Get the party started"

"Just open the door." Grimmjow said irritated with the suspense.

"Your no fun."

"Like I give a fuck." His face grew into a fierce sneer. You could almost see his kitty claws coming out.

"Fine. Go in." Then he opened the door.

* * *

Ok. So that's it for the first chapter and the second one is coming soon. Things will start to pick up. Lots of inappropriate things I hope. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
